


Kiss Cam #1

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel go to a hockey game and the kiss cam happens during on of the breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam #1

Rachel and Blaine had gotten thoroughly invested in the match. To Blaine's credit, he seemed to actually know what was going on. Rachel however was just indulging in all of the chants and cheering while Blaine tried to explain it to her. It was kind of a lost cause, but it was amusing to watch them.

When the last minute or so of the second period rolled around, Kurt decided he needed some popcorn to make it through the remaining third of the game. "I'm going to get some popcorn, does anyone else want something?"

"No thanks," Blaine said, briefly looking away from the match and shaking his head before refocusing his gaze on the players below.

"I'll have water please!" Rachel chimed in.

"Santana?"

"I'll go with you, I'm afraid that if I sit alone with the hobbits they'll try to infect me with their hockey madness." It was a testament to how focused Blaine and Rachel both were on the game, that neither of them even twitched at Santana's name calling.

"Okay, let's hurry before the vendors get swamped during the break."

They beat the crowds by a small margin and managed to get their food without too much of a hassle. As they reached their row of seats, Kurt glanced up at the jumbotron to see a couple kissing on the kiss cam. And then-

"Is that Blaine and Rachel? Oh my god it  _is_." Santana said, staring at the screen with an odd look of fascination in her eyes.

"Nope. No this is not happening. Guard the popcorn." Kurt said, shoving the bag into her hands before breaking into a run. "She is not kissing my boyfriend again," he muttered, glancing up at the screen to see the two of them shrugging awkwardly and glancing around before slowly leaning towards each other. "NOPE."

Kurt finally reached their seats and nudged Rachel aside, leaning past her to connect his lips with Blaine's. There was an annoyed huff from Rachel's direction, and there were definitely some wolf whistles and laughter from the audience, but Kurt completely missed it all while he was focused kissing Blaine. Blaine let out a small gasp when he had found himself kissing Kurt instead of Rachel. It quickly turned into a happy hum however, as he pulled Kurt closer to him, deepening the kiss for a moment before they broke apart.

"You showed up just in time," Blaine said, beaming happily at him.

"Excuse me, that was supposed to be  _my_  moment of kiss cam fame. My adoring fans were supposed to find that video a year or two down the line when I make my Broadway debut." Rachel said, crossing her arms in annoyance and glaring at Kurt as he settled back down in his seat on Blaine's other side.

"Well Berry," Santana said handing Kurt's popcorn to him. "I'm sure someone will come across it and get a good laugh out of the look on your face when Kurt got between you and Blaine."

"You would be stunned too if someone  _pushed_  past you to kiss the guy you were about to kiss."

"Rachel, he's my boyfriend. You've already gotten to make out with him once while I had to watch, I think that's enough for this lifetime."

"Blaine? Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Blaine looked over at her, startled, before speaking. "My boyfriend is a really wonderful kisser. He also tends to pull focus."

"Next time I'm bringing a guy."

"I'm bringing a copy of Vogue."


End file.
